Savior
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Canon story of Poisoned. Hinata's newly assigned partner Kakashi is reluctant to pair with her, but he soon finds facts and little habits about her that makes him change. Eventually so much so, that he disobeys Danzo for the first time in his life. The question, "Save the village and follow orders OR save your friend and break orders," rings in his head. Kakashi's decision?
1. Chapter 1

BK: This story is a Canon story to my other Canon story Poisoned. The story consists of their past life before she was ever assigned to the Uchiha Avenger. Their ages are all around each other. So don't get too technical. Anyways... pairings.

KakashiXHinata.

ItachiXHinata.

HattoriXHinata.

So prepare yourselves. Don't cry too much when you realize... that Hinata's going to be with Sasuke alright?! You guys asked for this. Ahaha!

And if you're full blown out SasukeXHinata, this story will provide you lots of insight as to why Hinata is who she is, why Kakashi acts the way he does, why Itachi is doing what he is doing, how Hattori ties in... and to feed your hatred of Danzo.

But if you're all for KakashiXHinata, I promise you... your hearts will flutter.

I love you all so very much.

Disclaimer for the REST OF THE STORY: I don't own Naruto and like all my other stories, everything is UnBetaed.

BK

Whips. Silent whips. But Kakashi could feel them. After all, he was the best of the best.

Another one sounded through the deathly silent rooms as Kakashi stood there trying not to envision himself receiving all that punishment. Why did that little girl keep throwing herself in trouble? She had the most scars on her body and she was an ANBU. It was almost shameful.

Another silent crack and a scream gurgled through the halls, vibrating the thin walls. Kakashi shivered though he didn't want to. Danzo created these thin walls simply for one reason: to hear those that broke the rules scream in pain.

Danzo did not tolerate disobedience.

Kakashi was not one to disobey.

A thump was heard as a body hit the ground and the scream cut off clean. Kakashi blinked. The yell... it cut off. Almost too cleanly. As if someone had cut off the pipe of one's pharynx.

Danzo opened the room and he stepped out. His hands were not bloody, but the equipment he held were. The ANBU leader glanced at Kakashi and he nodded at him.

"Your new partner is Hinata Hyugga."

Kakashi nodded. That was why he was here. To get acquainted with the infamous, troublesome, and disobedient ANBU: Hinata Hyugga.

Kakashi did not ask any questions nor did he say anything. He just looked at Danzo. The man in front of Kakashi had paused and he took some time to recollect himself. Then with quiet resignation he turned to the young ANBU male in front of him and stared at the silver headed teenager.

"Be careful not to touch her blood. It'll kill you. We can't have you dying now that Itachi's gone. You know what you have to do. When the time comes, I'll give your mission to you."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes cast downwards and Danzo sighed in anger turning to exit the thin doors. As soon as Kakashi could no longer feel the domineering man's chakra, he bolted to the punishment room and stared at the little girl who had fainted from the pain.

She was not bleeding terribly, not enough to die, but enough to smart, burn, and get infected if it wasn't cleaned. So this was his partner. This little girl who couldn't follow a single rule.

Kakashi had always worked solo. He didn't like working with people. In fact he hated it the most. So for whatever reason Danzo had placed him with her, he was sure the ANBU leader had a reason that justly rationalize itself. After all, that man never did anything without thinking.

The silver headed teenager observed his new ANBU partner.

Pale. Thin. Dark hair.

Smooth cheeks. Soft hands. Small body.

Beautiful. Untouchable. Exotic.

Almost as if you would die if you got too near.

And then the scars on her body and the straight bloody gash on her neck caught his eyes. Her blood... it was too red, looking like it was highly concentrated in acid. Then as if answering his question, the blood that dripped from her neck sunk to the carpeted floor and made Kakashi back away in caution.

Her blood ate through the carpet.

BK

He cleaned her as best as he could. He didn't dare touch her.

The red sponges that had started to incinerate were thrown into watery buckets to dilute them, while the red towels were in a huge basin with bleached water. Kakashi looked at the pale girl who he had bandaged as best as he could.

She was in his home and on the carpet in the living room of the small apartment. She hadn't waken up yet. From what he had heard, the girl in front of him was notorious for her highly ranked missions. Though she often broke rules and received many punishments, she never failed a single mission. Not one. It did help though that she was the ex-partner of Itachi, the genius child of the Uchiha.

But for whatever reason, she had received punishment. Kakashi could not fathom why. Sure, she had happened upon the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but no one saw her except for the ANBU. No one even knew the massacre had happened. It was dead silent until the fires started to rage and the last child of the Uchiha started to cry loudly in despair.

He knew that the girl in front of him had not deserved punishment. Danzo was just angry at her. But why should Danzo be angry? Besides Itachi and Kakashi himself, she was the next best ANBU. Those nearly impossible missions were completed by her.

She had killed rebels, quelled revolts, murdered extremely dangerous men, and even a family of genetically crazy ninjas. She didn't hesitate killing them. He had heard rumors where her eyes turned feral and she killed people with one touch.

Kakashi didn't know if that was true. Hyuggas could certainly detain others, but kill with a touch? He wasn't so sure. And Kakashi was even more doubtful about the little girl in front of him being able to kill so many people. But then again... killing was what ANBUs did best.

The young ANBU stared at her still form and saw her chest slowly rose and then slowed and moved back down. At least she was reaching a stable state of rest even if she didn't wake. It meant that Kakashi had done a good enough job of keeping her cleaned and treated.

He stared at her some more wondering how he got stuck with her and noticed when she opened her clenched hand. Dark, sooty ashes fell and slipped through her fingers and onto the floor beneath her. So she had the remains of the ruined Uchiha house in her hands the whole time? Why was it so important to her?

Kakashi moved forward to examine the sooty ashes. He tilted his head a little. The sooty remains in her hands were not the rubble of the Uchiha household, it was a flower. A wilted black flower that died in her hands.

BK

"Is she awake yet?"

Kakashi shook his head and stared at the ANBU leader in front of him. It had been three days yet the sleeping partner he was newly assigned to had not awakened.

"She's more trouble than needed. She's lucky she has something valuable."

Kakashi didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know what Dazno had to say about her so he waited until Danzo spoke again. Unfortunately that was all Danzo ever said. He dismissed Kakashi and the young ANBU left the building, trekking back to his apartment jumping from roof to roof. So she had been in a comatose state for three days. Danzo had told him that as soon as she woke, they had to report back to him for he had an immediate mission that required their skills.

The silver headed ANBU had an inkling that the mission had to do with his new partner. She was strange. Danzo could easily write her off, demote her from becoming an ANBU, but he didn't.

Why was that?

Was it because she was a Hyugga? That possibly couldn't be true. She was not part of the family anymore. They had disowned her. In the near future she would have to go back and seal her eyes.

Was it because she was young? Younger than Kakashi himself? That couldn't be true either. Kakashi was young and if Danzo needed a young ANBU to complete a mission, Kakashi was more than enough.

Was it because she was a girl? Was it because she used to be Itachi's partner? Did it have to do with something she only knew?

Kakashi had no idea. Every reason he brought up would only be shot back down.

He finally made it to his apartment and with a stressful sigh, he opened his door. The smell of flowers invaded his surroundings and he narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar smell. Inside his home, sitting upright on the carpet, was his new partner.

She didn't even turn to face him.

Kakashi stared at her. She looked dead, like a lifeless doll. As if she was a pale statue with no reason for being. Kakashi knew about certain ANBUs who were traumatized because their partners had gone AWOL, MIA, or tried to even kill their own partners, but she looked like a different case.

After all, her partner wasn't any of the aforementioned reasons. Her partner had massacred his whole clan in proper consciousness and then purposely left the village in front of her eyes, left her with full knowledge that she knew he was going to leave.

She was abandoned.

Kakashi knew that she must have felt like a failure. She couldn't stop her partner from leaving. She couldn't save him from that path. She couldn't sacrifice herself. She didn't know him well enough. She couldn't read the signs that he was sending out to her silently. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do anything.

Kakashi knew that feeling well himself. That was why he didn't like working with partners... because he couldn't even save his own friend: Obito Uchiha.

BK

"You're awake."

Kakashi had closed the apartment door and he sat in front of her. She still didn't look at him. Her eyes... Kakashi had met multiple Hyuggas in his life, but never had he seen one as unique as hers.

Her eyes, though they lost the will to live, lost confidence, lost a reason for living – they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever come across. Her purple eyes were stormy, as if they released hell if she wished for it, but just right before the calm. She seemed to have not registered that he sat in front of her.

"Hyugga-san?"

She blinked and her hand moved slightly. She slowly tested her fingers. They moved sluggishly.

"Hinata?" Kakashi tried this time, using her full name intimately without her permission. They didn't even know each other well enough for him to be doing such things.

Visibly, she stirred and the stormy purple in her eyes stilled as she looked up at him, finally recognizing that someone was in front of her. Gradually, she looked at him and realized that she was alive. Still in reality. Still living with people.

She opened her mouth and a hoarse guttering sound was made. Immediately, the thin red gash on her neck reopened and blood bloomed across the white bandages. Her eyes widened immediately as the years of training to survive kicked into gear. Quickly, her hand shot to her neck and she pressed hard against the wound to stop it from bleeding further. She looked around nervously for some sort of bandage or salve and saw that the person in front of her had disappeared.

Kakashi went straight to the medicine cabinet and returned to her with bandages, cotton balls, healing salves, and tape in his hands. He placed them in front of her and she immediately used them. In the correct order, as if she were always got hurt and it was normal, she bandaged herself up quickly and efficiently. Kakashi stared dumbfounded.

She had finished patching up her neck wound, but she didn't stop there. The Hyugga girl in front of him began to apply salves to her bruises, to her cuts, and she began to bandage up nearly her whole body. His whole bundle of bandages disappeared and before he knew it, the only skin he saw on her was her pale, beautiful face. The red blood on her neck had stopped bleeding after her skilled bandaging.

Looking at him with tired eyes that were alert, she nodded in a thankful way. She knew who he was. Her eyes told him that she knew he was an ANBU. Even amongst the ANBU organization that was shrouded in secret, the members themselves never got to really know each other. It wasn't recommended. But Kakashi knew about Hinata because he was assigned to be her new partner and just about everyone in the ANBU organization knew about those who were young.

Kakashi. Itachi. Hinata.

The younger they were, the deadlier they would be.

And the most tainted.

It was no surprise that every ANBU knew about those three young shinobis. They knew each other themselves. The first time Kakashi ever saw her was when she was first admitted.

She was recruited by Danzo only a few years ago. She was small and quiet. She stood a respectable distance from every person she met and the first thing that popped into Kakashi's mind when he first saw her tiny, petite body from afar was, "_Another helpless child_."

Abruptly, the girl in front of him with dark, silky tresses stood up and she walked towards his door. Kakashi followed immediately and just as she took her second step, looking as if she didn't sleep for three days straight, she fell and Kakashi's hand shot out instinctively to catch her.

She saw his reaction and she swiveled away, landing awkwardly on her bottom. Kakashi stared at her with a confused look. What was wrong with her?

"You can't move around yet. You probably don't know... but you're internally bleeding. I just stopped it recently last night."

She stared at him with those open wide eyes and then with a single blink, they turned into emotionless, deadly eyes. She wasn't hostile, but neither was she inviting. Kakashi didn't really know what to do. Usually girls would let him save them and if they didn't, they would have told him off by now.

She opened her mouth slightly but then closed it and winced, clutching her thin neck again. Kakashi saw her shock and just when he thought that her defenses were about to drop, she snapped back at him with those dead, stoic eyes.

"Can you talk?" Kakashi asked.

She didn't answer. She didn't even give him a single gesture that would have offered an answer. The only thing that seemed to answer him were those eyes that screamed, _Let me go_.

Kakashi sighed and he walked over to the door, standing in front of it, blocking her way.

"I am your new partner. I was there to pick you up when Danzo... when he finished dealing with you."

The muted, quiet hostile girl in front of him widened her eyes in quiet recognition and then she pointed to him. Her eyes seemed to question, _You? You healed me?_

He nodded and with a sad turn of his lips, Kakashi apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Danzo."

The girl stared at him and then the most precious thing happened: she smiled.

It wasn't a big smile. Small. Very small. So faint that Kakashi wasn't sure if she smiled or not. But he knew she did because her whole persona changed and she turned back into the dead little doll just moments before instead of the hostile person that seemed to bolt.

She pointed at him again, getting his attention and then pointed to herself, patting her neck.

Kakashi didn't know what she was trying to say. He moved towards her and then saw that she was undoing her bandages, writing something on them with her blood.

_Where is Itachi?_

BK

BK: Yay! First chapter! As you may all notice, they're much younger. And they're MORE finite and sharpened than they are in Poisoned considering feelings, emotions, and the like. They're rougher around the edges. After all, they're young and in ANBU – sometimes they can't really show the right feelings. Our characters in Poisoned are all shrouded with history and mystery compared to them here in Savior.

I had a lot of fun writing this story. Please leave me your thoughts... and if you have any "Oh my goodness!" or "Eureka!" or "Epiphany!" thoughts, I really want to hear those in particular too.

Hope to see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

BK: I thought there would be more people reading Savior, but it's alright. I had fun and it is finished so I'm going to post it up anyways.

Thanks to the following people, you motivate me to keep going:

**HinaRukiMione, Renting, hobozrule, Dark Butterfly 11517, DoveMusic, Lost-puppyEYES, summerrayah, and all my viewers.**

BK

Hinata knew that Itachi was gone. She wanted to go after him. Wanted to find him. Wanted to be with him. She wanted to share his burden and support him. She didn't care if she died along the way. The only person who loved her was gone.

But she wanted to hear someone tell her that he left because her mind wouldn't take "_no_" for an answer. Kakashi, the next youngest ANBU stared at her bloody red question on the bandage and with blank eyes, he looked at her.

"He's gone."

Hinata looked away and tried to stand again. She needed to go find Itachi and bring him back. She would help him clear his name. She promised herself that she would do that.

The silver headed boy in front of her tried to stop her with his hands. She slapped them away and she instantly pushed him up the wall with her weak body on reflex. Her internal wounds stretched and she knew that if she did anything more, they would reopen. Then recognizing that she had done something wrong, Hinata moved away and covered her mouth, shying away.

This was bad. She was turning into that horrible person again. She was turning into that killing machine that let the poisonous blood in her body take over. Where was Itachi? She needed Itachi.

The shocked male in front of her immediately struck back by locking her hands together behind her back and she cringed from the abrupt pain. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"I'll have to report you if you try to kill me." He told her simply.

Hinata nodded and she let him drop her. She fell to the ground with a simple thud and then giving up, Hinata laid on the floor and closed her eyes.

She might as well die.

With such a weak body and someone holding her down, preventing her from reaching Itachi... she might as well die.

BK

Kakashi didn't know what to do. It had been a whole week. He hadn't reported to Danzo that she had woken up. He wanted her to heal first. The last thing he wanted to have was a partner that died. But either way, it didn't matter because the girl in front of was just a shadow. She didn't eat nor did she do anything. She lied there and when he tried to do something, she would shy away or violently push him away.

"You have to keep going. The village is running out of shinobis. You can't be selfish just because your partner abandoned you."

She looked at him with faint recognition and smiled ruefully. Kakashi saw that though she acted as if she enjoyed playing around with him, her eyes which faded to and from emotionless eyes to ones of too much feelings, told him that she was contemplating his words.

She did care. She cared very much about the village.

"Why do you miss Itachi so much?"

The girl livened up a bit at the name, but then sunk back down, her small body willing to disappear.

Kakashi just continued unaffected, "Did you love him?"

The girl in front of him didn't answer, but she turned her head to look at him and then she stole his heart again for the briefest of moments. She smiled.

Kakashi blinked and he turned away. They were sitting only a few paces apart. She had not been eating, but she had been drinking water. And the strange thing was that she held that water cup to herself, never giving it back to him. Whenever she needed water, she got it herself.

"Are you trying to die?" he asked her.

The girl didn't answer so he continued.

"No one will know you died."

Then that finally spurred a little more life into her. She had turned to look at him and with angry eyes she pointed at herself. Kakashi had no idea what she was doing.

"What?" he said almost sarcastically. He didn't really like her. She was being a childish brat. In fact, he was surprised that he was still willing to stay with her for this long.

Finally, angry at his response, she moved to the table and grabbed a pen, scribbling away at the papers that already had words on it.

_I don't care if I die protecting so long as the people I love are living._

She threw it at him and then went to the door, opening it. It was like she finally found a way to escape and all those days where she spent lying down on the floor were used to recuperate. Kakashi quickly read the paper and then chased after her running figure. For a fragile, small person who had eaten nothing for a week, she ran like a deer. Kakashi had to pick up his pace.

He marveled at how she ran. She was constantly aware of all her surroundings. She didn't touch a single person. He didn't know where she was running to either, but from the way her feet moved, they seemed to know exactly where to go.

Chasing after her, she stopped immediately in the middle of nowhere and her eyes focused onto one person: Sasuke Uchiha.

The little boy stared at her and with a dead look, he moved away.

Hinata stood there, in a shirt too big and Capri pants that were about to slip off her small form. Her messy short hair decorated her neck wildly and something seemed to ignite within her.

Kakashi watched as the little boy in front of her moved away with indifference and solitude. He seemed to have written her off as a weirdo. They were all young, but Kakashi knew the feeling of rejection. Hinata, most of all, knew exactly what the turn of his head meant.

Itachi was gone. And she had to see Sasuke for herself to know that it was true.

Itachi abandoned her.

He abandoned them both.

BK

She returned back to Kakashi's apartment with him, silently leading the way. Kakashi was amazed she even knew where he lived. She had merely woken up in his apartment, that didn't mean she knew how it looked or what street it was on. Whatever the case, she knew and when she got there, she sat down at the table and waited for him to sit in front of her.

When he did, she looked at him and wrote something down.

_I want to know what happened. When you tell me... I'll cooperate._

Kakashi stared at her. Should he tell her these dark things? There were ANBUs after all. Nothing was too dark for them. The little girl in front of him was a mystery.

She was either violent or shy, feral or calm, deadly or kind, and most of all – she kept mixing up her priorities. Sometimes she would look at the moon and think of Itachi, or sometimes she looked out of the window and stared at the people, wanting to protect them, and sometimes she lied down halfway dead and wanted to die.

Kakashi had no idea what to do with her. He thought of her as a little brat who did only what she wanted to do, wildly proclaiming this and that without commitment. So he decided to tell her to shut her up.

"If I tell you... you have to cooperate with what I say. And no rule breaking." Kakashi said simply. It was easy to follow, a simple agreement. He didn't like her very much and if they were to be partners, he rather have someone who could listen to orders than a notorious rule breaker such as herself.

She stared at him and looked away. It was as if she was saying, _You don't like me do you?_

And he answered truthfully, "I'd rather not work with you."

She nodded.

And so he told her what happened. What he knew about the massacre.

BK

The Uchiha massacre.

It was on a night of a full moon. The sky was painted red.

The Uchiha clan had planned a revolution, a rebellion. Itachi's father was the head of it. All ANBUs knew that this was happening, especially Itachi himself. Only one person seemed to deny all the facts that were glaring right at them: Hinata Hyuuga.

To save the peace of the village, Itachi was asked to choose a side. To join the Uchiha and help take over the village, or to save the peace of the village and destroy the Uchiha clan. He chose the village. Helping them spy on the clan and giving them information.

It was quite obvious he would. He was madly in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

Everyone knew it. Especially Danzo who used it to his advantage.

And because Itachi felt that the people of Konoha would forever hate the Konoha shinobis and their ANBU if they destroyed the Uchiha clan, Itachi decided to do it solo. He killed them all himself and blamed everything onto him.

He left a very clear message to Sasuke, the only sole survivor, that he was the murderer and that he did the whole thing himself.

And that was that.

That was what Kakashi knew. That was what all the ANBUs knew.

BK

Hinata had spent a lifetime with Itachi.

He was the first person that she touched. He had held her bare hands and kissed her knuckles. That was when they first met. She had also slapped him then too for such a bold action.

He was the first person to save her and tell her that she was normal just like everybody else. He did so by proving it to her. Just when the gigantic sword of steel rained down on her, Itachi interfered and saved her. He told her she was a person worth saving. Told her that she had to keep living.

He was the first person that she shared a laugh with. It was a hot day and she was sweating profusely. So despite her yelling, he picked her up and threw her into the icy waters of the river. And then proceeded to follow and join her, making a splashing facade.

They shared many firsts together and Hinata knew without a doubt in her heart that she was Itachi's. Forever and ever. Because he knew her, believed in her, and would always save her. They went through hell together and came back alive – those were experiences that simply didn't go away.

So when he told her that he loved her... she didn't doubt him. She knew he didn't lie to her. She knew that if she weren't poisonous... she would have kissed him.

It was only that she didn't expect him to use it against her.

And thus when the massacred happened and the night turned red with blood, all the facts and hints that the ANBU and Itachi had been throwing at her all came through headfirst. Itachi was warning her to stay away from him, to stop loving him and making it harder. The ANBU had been training her to kill Itachi the moment he did the deed. The Uchiha clan and Sasuke, the little boy she went to school with... they were all meant to tell her that she was supposed to kill them if Itachi couldn't do it himself.

If Hinata did kiss Itachi... she would have not only killed part of the Uchiha clan – she would have killed every single one.

After all, the only two survivors were Sasuke... and Itachi.

Who is to say that if Itachi wasn't alive that they would spare Sasuke?

And so Hinata, who ran so fast to the burning flames that ate away the Uchiha compound, saw Itachi looking at her with those red eyes, and she yelled at him.

"I'll find you! I promise to find you!"

BK

Three things weighed in Hinata's mind.

One, she had to find Itachi.

Two, she had to keep the village safe.

Three, she needed to take care of Sasuke.

They were simple three things. And as she listened to Kakashi speak about what he knew, interlacing her own story in, she decided to that those three things would be the things she would live for.

Because if she never told Itachi that she loved him back, that their feelings were mutual, then what they spent together would mean nothing. All those memories that they shared would fade away. The reasons why Itachi killed his family would mean that the village meant nothing to her if she didn't keep it safe. And she needed to take care of Sasuke, Itachi's one and only precious little brother.

"And that's all I know." Kakashi ended.

He watched her. Her head was down, but her ears were turned towards him and he knew that something was brewing in her brain. She was connecting all the pieces. Looking back up, she stared at him and nodded.

_Thank you. That's all I needed._

BK

BK: Oooh. Shed some light did I not? It's my take of the massacre. But it fits the story. See you all next chapter! Leave some reviews! Ahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

BK: Alright, alright! Let's see what happens, ne? I think this chapter is just really awesome.

**ADDED: **I'm so sorry. For whatever reason, has been weirdly emailing things. I sincerely apologize if you got an email and nothing was posted up.

BK

"I need you to obliterate a group of ninjas. They hail from a village that is long gone. They are extremely dangerous if left alone and they seem immortal. They should be hard to kill... for they moved fast like animals and don't hold back."

Hinata blinked and she stared at Danzo. He hadn't given her a warm welcome, he just gave her a mission. Her body still ached from healing. Kakashi was no different. He listened aptly to Danzo's decree.

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked.

Danzo looked down at the paper, "They call themselves The Eternal Five. They seem to be highly intelligent ninjas that have obtained a vial of blood that gives them a taste of immortality. I'd like you to retrieve that vial whilst destroying them."

Hinata shifted slightly on her feet, the ANBU gear giving her freedom to move and feel the cool air on her bare skin.

"Do you have any other information about their skills as ninjas?" Kakashi inquired.

Hinata turned her head to look at Kakashi. For a teenager... he was highly intelligent. Just like Itachi. Itachi would always ask for a little more information. He was always prepared for the worst. Hinata on the other hand did only one thing: she killed.

"They range in ages. Predominantly, from 18 to 30 years of age. There should be two females and three males. Two of them young and the rest older. I heard that one of them is able to transform into beasts, another able to create fires at will, two who could persuade you into believing them, and the other one is unknown."

Kakashi nodded and he looked at the scroll. There was no time limit.

"How long?" he asked just in case.

Danzo stared at him, "As long as it takes to bring back that vial."

BK

Since Kakashi was a Jonin to other ninjas and Hinata was still a student about to graduate at the academy, they had a relatively short time to complete the mission. There seemed to be some agreement between each other that the faster they complete this mission, the better off they would be.

"I can't believe you're stuck with her. I hope she doesn't drag you down."

"I know they say she's strong... but don't rely on her too much. She did have Itachi as a partner. And we all know that Itachi could defeat anyone of us."

"Don't laugh at me, I could defeat Itachi any day!"

"Oh shut up! I bet you couldn't even touch his partner! She kills with one touch!"

"Danzo always sends them into crazy missions. I'm not surprised he stuck her with you."

"I still think he should work solo. Look at her, she looks half dead. She doesn't even talk now."

"It's because Danzo gave her a good whipping this time. The man seems to like _having her around_. Let's see if she dares bring down the ANBU name."

Kakashi stood there waiting for Hinata. They all talked and whispered to him. He could feel their distaste about the way Danzo did things and how Hinata got away by being special. ANBUs were supposed to be treated equally. It seemed Hinata was a special case and that made them a tad mad because it was unfair to them.

Hinata got out of Danzo's room. He had special information for her, something Kakashi couldn't know about. He knew her to be a close range fighter. She was from the Hyuuga clan after all, but he was surprised to see her don a katana and multiple other things like scrolls and strangely enough: senbons.

She looked at the other ANBUs who stood waiting to see her. They had heard that she once again survived and was still in ANBU. She looked at them and seemingly not knowing what to do, smiled at them and walked towards the door outside.

Once she was outside, the ANBUs scoffed and one of them made an angry remark about Hinata.

"She thinks she's so special doesn't she?"

BK

Hinata waited outside and heard the soft patters of Kakashi behind her. When the doors closed behind him, she turned to look at him.

_They don't like me much either. Just like you._

He seemed to read it in her hurt eyes. She was a person too whose feelings could easily get trampled on. He felt like he was part of the ANBUs that had made fun of her.

"They just wanted to see if you were alright. You were comatose for a long time." He said, trying to dampen himself from the ANBUs before.

With a sad smile, she turned around and started walking.

_You don't have to pretend you like me... but thank you anyways._

BK

They met the first of the The Eternal Five relatively quick. He was a scientist who had obtained bestial qualities. Danzo had information where this one would be. They were up on mountainous terrain where he was testing human bodies in his laboratory and Kakashi had to check twice on his footing. He kept checking on Hinata who seemed to be doing just fine unlike him. Her small body darted here and there.

"Oh ho ho! So Danzo sent you two. Too bad he hadn't seen what I have obtained! The greedy fool wants the vial of blood doesn't he?! He'll never get it from me! I don't have it! I'll stay alive forever until I create the ultimate beast! Until I learn _everything_!"

The bestial man was around 30 and though he looked youthful and fit, his hair was white with age and his eyes screamed crazy. Hinata immediately took out her katana and ran it through the huge man while he was talking. Kakashi didn't even have time to register how fast she moved, all he saw was her eyes.

They had turned from calm waves into feral hunger. She had on a crazed smile and flicking off her feet, she twisted her wrist and the katana swished to the side, slicing right into the beast's stomach. Hinata's hair had just caught up to her when the beast in front of them caught her sword and bent it in half, effectively picking Hinata's small body and throwing her to the ground.

She fell without recovery and Kakashi finally interfered. He exposed his Sharingan, slowing the movements of the cheetah-like beast in front of them that changed from animal to animal, and took out his own katana, charging it with electricity. He struck the arm that was about to pulp Hinata and the beast jerked back with spasm.

"Arghhhh!" The beast yelled, sounding half like a lion and a bull.

Hinata finally took in a breath and she felt the wound on her neck break open. Scared, she opened her eyes and activated her Byakugan. The beast in front of her had mixed chakra points. It was no longer human, but some form of a grotesque animal.

She saw Kakashi had electrocuted him and with pain, Hinata rolled out of the crater she was in and thought of a new way to disarm the beast in front of them. Her body screamed at her.

_Kill the Beast! You have no need for him! Let your blood eat him whole!_

Hinata shook her head and she tried to calm herself without luck. If Itachi was here, she would be fine. He would have calmed her. She would not succumb to easy defense like destroying a person just keep herself safe. But her body, pumping with poisonous adrenaline told her otherwise.

_You're going to die if you don't kill him! Screw Danzo! This man doesn't have information on Hanzo Hattori!_

Hinata shook her head. No. This man had something. He was experimenting on humans. He had something valuable. She couldn't just kill him.

Kakashi saw that Hinata was clutching her head. From the corner of his eyes, he knew he had to do something even if he didn't like her. Driving the katana into the beast's arm to knock it away, he flicked a kunai at Hinata's direction, cutting pieces of her hair off. Effectively, Hinata backed away and kunai came flying his way as a reflex. The beast in front of him took full brunt of the dangerous kunais as they embedded themselves into his horse-like shoulder.

Then with amazing speed that even his Sharingan seem to overlook, the Beast's arm wrapped around Kakashi's neck and pushed him to the ground. He felt his air pipe close and with faint recognition, he thought this was how Hinata must feel when Danzo punished her.

Hinata saw how Kakashi was thrown onto the ground. The Beast was cutting off his air supply. In some way, Hinata knew that if they died here, they would be used as experiments. It was sickening.

And something seemed to release in Hinata.

Taking out senbons, Hinata slashed her left palm and she soaked the needles in her blood. She threw them with deadly accuracy to the Beast. They hit dead on.

Eyes. Ear. Mouth. And any vital chakra point she found. They all hit dead on.

Releasing Kakashi with a bestial scream of pain, the Beast roared and he changed into a slug like figure, trying to heal himself from her burning poison. Hinata knew that if she didn't step in, Kakashi would be gone.

She didn't like to show people what kind of person she was.

But if being a monster would save Kakashi...

Then a monster she shall be.

Hinata slashed open her other hand. Bleeding... she leapt into the air and landed hands first into the now slug-like beast.

Her blood painted the Beast a bright red. His skin soaked in her blood.

Eating at a humans' nitrogen, Hinata's poison caused the Beast to burn.

Too much oxygen. Not enough nitrogen.

Combustion.

The scientist combusted, burning in open flames screaming.

BK

Kakashi saw it all. She flew into the sky, her blood raining down her arms like thick water, and saw her inject it all into the slug in front of him. She looked like a savior. A bloody red angel who sacrificed itself to save people. The slug would have used Kakashi's body as food for healing if she didn't save him.

At first he thought she was crazy. She knew he didn't like her. He knew that she had no reason to save him. But she did. She stuck her own hands to be eaten by this slug.

And somehow, she burned him.

Her eyes were swirls of fire. If she didn't pull out fast enough, she would burn. But she stayed there. She seemed to be screaming.

_Not enough blood! He needs to suck in more of my blood!_

Kakashi coughed and he tried to get air. Breathing raggedly, he jumped and grabbed Hinata by the waist. He pulled her out before she was enveloped by the human combustion of fire and they landed horridly on the mountainous floor. He landed with a slip of his foot and twisted his ankle.

Angrily, she pushed him away, shielding him from the walking flaming scientist and dipped every senbon she had, including her kunais into her blood. The scientist was within feet of them, with every attempt to burn them with him. She threw the painted weapons with power into the walking man of fire that stood two feet away from her.

With deafening thuds, the scientist fell backwards and writhed in pain.

"Ahhh! It burns! The poison! The poison!"

Hinata stared at what she had created, a fiery mess of a human body, and finally, she sunk to her knees. She was a monster. Look at her hands. They were bright red, glimmering like poisonous rubies.

Turning around, she looked at Kakashi who was staring at her with an open mouth and saw that he was finally regaining his breath. Smiling because he was safe, she finally closed her eyes and from lack of blood, she fainted.

BK

BK: … Wow! Ahaha! I was just so excited for this chapter so I posted it early.


	4. Chapter 4

BK: Hey all! Finally updating. I'm kind of sporadic right now. I'm busy applying for scholarships.

BK

Kakashi finally knew now why she was so special.

Her blood was poison. But that wasn't what made her special. It was the way she conducted herself. She knew her poisonous blood would kill people and that was why she was okay when they stayed away from her, hated her, despised her, shied away, or even mocked her. Because if they did like her... then she would inevitably kill them on accident if they touched her.

That was why she was special. She loved people even when they hated her.

Kakashi didn't know if he was that strong.

He cleaned her up at the entrance of the laboratory and wrapped her tightly in bandages. Her blood tickled his skin, but it wasn't poisonous enough to eat through it. After all, the poison was mostly sucked into the beast scientist. Whatever left would try to remain in her body.

But of course... to Danzo and the other ANBUs, they would never see Hinata as special in the way Kakashi saw her. In the way Itachi saw her.

They saw her as a tool. A weapon.

And she willingly gave herself to them to use.

Hinata stirred and she opened her eyes. Kakashi backed away respectively and watched her as she woke. She tried to sit upright and struggled. Kakashi didn't help her though. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take kindly to him touching her.

With a fleeting look of pain, Hinata finally sat upright and she looked at her hands. They were tightly bandaged. And well done too. Her blood still coated her skin and her hands were still red with her dried blood, but she was sealed and set to heal. That was good.

With a tentative turn, she touched her neck. The cut had reopened. With a notable sigh, Hinata closed her eyes and turned to look at Kakashi.

_Thank you... again. Do you have more bandages?_

He took out a bundle and tossed it to her. She caught it clumsily and wrapped her neck again. Kakashi began to wonder, when did he ever get used to understanding her when she didn't even speak?

He observed her. She was deathly pale. Her blood having been sucked out of her and the crazed eyes he saw before had been sedated. She seemed like any other girl to him, one who had just recovered. She finished wrapping and then with all her strength, she stood up and pointed at him and his neck.

_Can you breathe? Are you safe? Did you check yourself first?_

Kakashi stared at her. How could she worry about someone else when she was the one in critical condition? With a mumble, he lifted his foot.

"I did sprain my ankle. Other than that, I'm doing fine."

She nodded, a glow on her face. She was happy that she was able to save him.

Moving slowly, she walked forwards to the laboratory using the walls to guide her. Her hand held her abdomen, something he hadn't noticed before. Was she in pain? Was she hurt?

"Are you hurt? Your stomach... the Beast did slam you."

She blinked and turned to look at him. She looked around first and then stared at him, seemingly asking, _Are you asking me?_

He wanted to chuckle at her for asking such a stupid question. Of course he was asking her. Who else would he be asking? But then he realized that maybe no one had ever asked her if she was hurt. And it pained him a little.

"Yeah... you should eat something. You lost a lot of blood. Maybe your body is trying to compensate by eating your own cells. It happens sometimes."

She blinked again and looked at her hand. She was indeed holding her stomach. And she did feel the way her stomach was rolling around, asking for food. For sugar. For carbohydrates to create blood. She didn't want to ask Kakashi for anything though.

With quiet indifference, Kakashi produced a sweet bun from his bag and presented it to her. Hinata shook her head, not accepting it.

"Eat it. It's my way of saying thanks."

She stared at him. He wouldn't give in. She somehow knew that. Maybe it was the way his chin was set or his red eyes that reminded her of Itachi, but she touched the soft sweet bun, and covered her hands around his.

With a quiet shake, she lingered briefly on his fingers before she took the bread and took a bite. His hands tingled, feeling slightly warm, and when he saw how she took a small bite, he had to cover his mouth from smiling.

She was so cute. It was like she took a small nibble.

Turning to face him, the curve of her lips turned upward just slightly.

_It's delicious._

BK

Human forms and animal shapes floated in containers. Some in thick mucus and murky liquid. Kakashi felt that the Beast was somehow affiliated with Orichimaru who also had a sick interest for immortality and experimenting.

Kakashi was somewhat afraid that the bread Hinata ate would come chucking out because of the gruesome forms in front of them, but she instead surprised him by going straight to the files and opened them, looking for things.

Her hand even touched a dried human bone, but she only moved it respectably to the side. Her fingers flew through thousands of notes. She wandered around briefly, completely ignoring the specimen in front of her and she finally stopped when she had her hand around a thick vial with cool blue liquid.

The Beast had said it had nothing... Kakashi knew that Danzo must have given Hinata more information than he thought. He thought that they were done.

She darted back to the desk that she started with and carefully, she took out a thick stack of paper with a huge clip keeping it together. Producing a scroll, she sealed the blue vial and the stack of paper into the scroll and slipped it into her bag.

Kakashi stared at her, "You're not scared?"

She looked around once more, checking every crook and cranny with her Byakugan before facing him.

_No._

He knew she was just doing something that Danzo asked her to do, but he was interested in why she wasn't scared. With such grotesque figures around them, even he felt a little bit queasy. The dim green lights didn't help either.

"Why not?" He asked her.

With a turn of her head, she stared at him confusedly. She seemed to be asking why he was so curious about her. And in turn, Kakashi himself was a little bit confused. _Why did_ he want to know about her?

She pointed to the most human form in the lab and then pointed to herself.

_I am an experiment too. Somehow, I am poisonous. They and I are in the same situation. I just got lucky._

Kakashi felt his stomach turn and when he saw her looking at him, he automatically knew.

She was distancing herself from him.

She didn't want anything more from him other than partnership.

BK

"How was she? Did she drag you down?"

"Are the rumors true? She can kill with one touch?"

"She came in so bloody. It's a good thing you both arrived at night."

"I bet she was half dead, wasn't she? Couldn't even keep up."

Kakashi stared at them as they talked to each other. They wanted to belittle her. Without really thinking, he voiced his own opinion.

"She saved me. She had first blood, slicing them in half, and before I knew it, she already burned them in flames."

They stared at him and with quiet spoken words, one of them spoke.

"So it is true. The younger they are... the more tainted and stronger they will be."

Kakashi said nothing because he agreed. The ANBUs sighed and one of them kicked the others in the butt.

"Come on, stop gossiping. It's rude. We have to guard the village. Go to your post. It wouldn't do to have another massacre."

Some of them laughed at the dark joke and they slowly dispersed. Kakashi himself laughed. Because if they didn't laugh and share pains, then they would break.

Hinata came out of Danzo's door again and this time she noticed that the ANBUs weren't there. She looked around and then glanced at him.

He gave her a small look that seemed to say, _Don't worry about them ever again._ And then turned from her. With a few pattering steps, he felt a soft hand on his bare arm, grazing just above his ANBU tattoo.

He turned and met her clear stormy eyes. They gazed at his own bright red and onyx orbs, observing him for something. He stood still, staring into her deep eyes, entranced by her, and started to lean in. He could feel her soft, sweet jasmine breath, and her searching gaze. When he was an inch from her, she finally found what she was looking for in his eyes and backed away from him, giving him a knowing look that she knew he had done something for her.

_I know. They are just interested in me just as are you._

She didn't say it, but her eyes did. And she was right even though she hid behind her emotionless mask right afterward.

They were all curious about Hinata.

Especially Kakashi.

BK

BK: Heeeheehee!


	5. Chapter 5

BK: Hey guys! I haven't updated Poisoned for various reasons. But I'm done with this story. It has to do with my going to higher education and whatnot (along with those massive debts). So I've been nervous and stuff – not stressed – but worried enough that I planned all my classes. Yes. That is how serious this is to me. I hope you'll all become my little supporters too. Thanks for understanding.

BK

Itachi used to tease her for giving people looks. Not mean looks, but suggestive looks. Looks that invited people to her. She swore to him that she didn't even know she was doing it.

"I know. It's just that you flick your eyes a certain way, you smile uncertainly, and when you turn your head, it's like you're asking them to come to you."

And Hinata decided that he was right. Because everyone that she tried to shy away from would come back to her. Especially her new partner: Kakashi.

She usually never had guests. As a student still in the academy, the only visitors she had were her sister Hanabi, her father Hiashi, and her female teacher that taught lower division students. If Danzo needed something, he usually sent a hawk with a message or another ANBU. The only person she ever let in that wasn't family or school related was... Itachi. She _invited_ him over. He never asked her if he could come in.

But never once had she had a person who came on his own accord to visit her. It was... a first.

That was why she was openly surprised when she opened the door. She hadn't expected Kakashi.

There he was in a nice shirt with some beige shorts. His cropped white hair dangled wildly to one side and he smiled at her from behind his mask.

Hinata dropped whatever she was holding, completely ignoring that loud clang, and stared at him.

_What are you doing here?!_

He liked her expression. It was one he predicted she would have. Her eyes stared at him with question, her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth slightly opened. He knew that she would probably be a little bit mad, thus the precautions in his mind. Kakashi smiled and he rested his hand on the door frame just in case she decided to slam the door on his face.

He knew she was beautiful even for a growing teenager. She matured faster than girls her age. She was still the little girl he saw when he first met her: pale, thin, dark haired, smooth cheeks and soft hands with a small body.

And definitely untouchable and thoroughly exotic. Especially now that she was maturing. It wasn't like puberty was a bad thing. Kakashi thought he looked handsome. Girls even confirmed it for him. So he trusted his judgment when he stared at his new partner.

She was a beauty. Gorgeous even if she was pale from lack of blood.

Almost as if you would die if you got too near.

She had angled cut hair and china bangs. It matched her pixie face. Her pink lips were the only thing of color, other than her stormy purple eyes and he liked to stare at it. The white shirt she wore and the purple overalls she had on made her really cute. And before he knew it, he had already said something.

"You look cute today. What's the occasion?"

She slammed the door on him.

He kind of expected it. What he didn't expect was her to stop just before the door landed on his hand. So it did work. He smirked.

She opened the door again and glared at him. It was quite a sight. She looked like she could kill him and he was quite sure that if he posed a threat, she wouldn't hesitate. Her eyes were almost feral.

"I'm just here to talk to you about the academy stuff." Kakashi said smoothly.

Hinata stared at him, trying to suppress the feeling of shutting the door on him. How did he know where she lived? It's not like she still lived at the Hyuuga Compound, an easy place to find her – she lived in an apartment... alone! And she thought he hated her! She saved him once and now they're best friends?

They didn't even work well together! She kept going from long range to short range and she did everything herself, letting him stay in the back!

Hinata had never dealt with anyone like him. Itachi was never like this. He allowed her to move at her own pace, helping her when she needed it. Kakashi was just rushing her along, pulling her.

But if... Danzo sent him to talk about academy stuff... then she couldn't deny him. She just wondered why Danzo couldn't say it himself. It's not like partners needed to know everything about each other. Hinata already spoiled the secret that she was poisonous. She thought that it would keep him away.

It seems like it did the opposite.

Reluctantly, she opened the door and let him in.

He smiled at her and stepped forwards, grabbing the dropped bowl for her.

"Good thing this was plastic right?" he said, handing it to her.

She stared at him and then with nervousness, she headed to the kitchen and prepared the easy tea. She didn't really know how to greet people. She only knew how to avoid them. Itachi... usually did the greeting.

Dipping the teabag in the teapot with hot water, she came back with one cup and the teapot on the tray and set it down. She motioned it to him.

"One cup?" he asked with confusion.

Hinata frowned and she wrote something down on the mail in front of her and showed it to him.

_I don't have visitors._

He smiled immediately after reading it much to her annoyance. He seemed to really like her. This wasn't good.

"So I'm the first ever visitor? I'm honored!"

Hinata wanted to slam her head on the table. Kakashi was infuriating. He was nothing like Itachi who was calm, cool, and collected. But then again, maybe all people were like Kakashi. After all, Itachi was someone special who taught her many things.

With a frown, Hinata poured the tea and gave him the cup. She brushed her bangs slightly and stared at him. He drank the tea and made an annoying gasp of satisfaction. Hinata didn't really know what to say or do. She couldn't speak and well... she didn't know how to react. The tea was just a teabag dipped in hot water. It shouldn't be that tasty.

He eyed her and then held out his tea for another serving. Hinata felt her heart flutter a little. Seconds? Kakashi was asking for seconds? Maybe she had a knack for tea brewing. She poured him another one and he downed it in small sips after blowing on the tea.

"It's good. I love bittersweet tea without honey."

Hinata blinked. Bittersweet? She wanted to try it herself. He made it sound so good. Then as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he poured himself another one and blew on it three times, offering it to her.

"Here drink it. I promise not to drink it after you do."

She stared at him, looking at his strange expression of expectancy, and then touched the bottom of the cup, careful not to touch him. But without her consent, he grabbed her hand and placed the cup in her palms.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Those words shook Hinata.

But before Kakashi let in sink in, he already spoke again, "Drink up. You have great talent for tea brewing," he said quietly to her.

Hinata felt the fluttering feelings again. Not afraid of her? That wasn't a first. That's what many males said to her. And most of them were dead.

With shyness, she blew three times like Kakashi did and took a sip.

It was bitter. Very bitter. Hinata gulped it down. How did Kakashi even like this?

Kakashi smiled at her face and pointed to the cup.

"Indirect kiss," he said simply.

Then Hinata set the cup down and glared at him. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She felt fear course through her veins and she backed away a little, touching her neck. Oh, no... she was losing her voice.

Kakashi saw her immediate change and he stood up immediately, walking to her and standing by her side.

"Your voice... I came for that too. Here, sit this way. A friend of mine taught me a special medic -"

Hinata slapped his hand away when he touched her wrist. Without warning, Kakashi took hold of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"We're partners. I can't have you dying on me. We had an agreement remember?"

Hinata stared back at him and she felt conflicted. What would Itachi have done? He would have let her go and then she would follow him and ask him to go ahead and heal her. Kakashi... he expected her to trust him.

Trust him.

She looked at him with uncertainty and then closed her eyes. Kakashi felt her shiver a little beneath him and he frowned.

No one loved her did they? No one at all. She didn't trust anyone at all.

He wrapped an arm around her and then placed her between his legs. She smelled like jasmine flowers and she felt like one too. If he held her too strongly, he felt he was going to break her. Then with the medic ninjutsu Rin taught him, he began to heal her neck.

A warm and tingling feeling enveloped her and she clutched her eyes even tighter. It didn't feel like regular medic ninjutsus, it felt different. More advance, something more specific.

Then it stopped and he said something to her, "It's over now. You can open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and then stared up at him. They were undeniably close to each other. Closer than anyone she had ever been with – even Itachi, and Hinata felt her face flush. This was stupid, she thought instantly. Kakashi was just another boy. Itachi was someone with her heart.

With resignation, she touched her neck and felt a change. She could breathe easier now. Like something was stitching together.

"Don't speak. You have wait for it to heal. I need to keep coming once a week until it completely recovers. Until then, just communicate by writing."

Hinata nodded and she moved away. He sat there though, looking at her and she wondered when he would go back to his own seat. Instead, he sat there and stared at her.

"You don't smile a lot. Instead... you frown."

Hinata stared at him and then looked away. She frowned a lot? Itachi said the same thing, but back then... he made her smile. She picked up a pen and wrote something down.

_Thank you._

She showed it to him and then moved into his seat since he wouldn't move from hers. Kakashi felt that maybe he was trying too hard to be her friend. She clearly rejected everything he did. But then again, his father had told him that friendship was something that you couldn't remove. It was something that stayed in your heart. And Kakashi knew that to be true because Obito died for him and Rin sacrificed herself for him.

He had been living too much of a carefree life if he didn't change the girl in front of him. Noticing that she was now looking at him with blunt distaste, he smiled.

"Ah... the academy stuff. Yeah... I have a friend who's going to be a teacher there soon. His name is Umino Iruka. Treat him nicely."

Hinata tilted her head. Kakashi had friends? Outside of ANBU?

He seemed to register her confusion, "Don't you have friends outside of ANBU?"

She blinked and thought about it. No. She didn't really have any close friends. And Iruka-sensei was someone new. He was the new student teacher.

Kakashi stood up and he walked to her room. Instantly, Hinata turned around and watched what he was doing. He opened the door to her room and stepped in, completely without her permission. Hinata blanched.

This strange... alien came into her house and now he was opening her room! Normal people didn't do this did they? No, they most definitely didn't do such things.

She grabbed his hand instantly and pulled him back. She didn't want him in there. No one could go in there except herself. No one! She didn't want anyone to see what was in there! Even Itachi never stepped foot in her room!

He spun on his feet to meet her. She had a white face that paled even more and she stared at him with worry evident on her expression.

_Please don't go in there!_

With a satisfied smile, he stopped and walked back to the table, slowly closing her door. He gripped her hand tightly.

"There. Now that we've drawn boundaries... consider me your first friend. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

Friends?

BK

BK: It's was cute, no?


	6. Chapter 6

BK: A little SasuHina for you all.

BK

Hinata didn't want to admit it... but Kakashi made her feel better. A lot better. He tried so hard to make her react to him. When did he change? She thought that he didn't like her.

Hinata stepped around people as she picked out books. She was in the bookstore and looking for the newest edition of medical information. She wanted to find a cure for herself. Itachi never touched her unless he had to... and Kakashi... well, she had to just stay away from him.

It seemed that he didn't take her poisonous blood seriously. She was seriously afraid she might poison him and it scared her. She had nightmares frequently, but they had faded away into softer versions of echoing voices and less disturbing images. Hinata knew that she couldn't tell them to anyone. It would just bother them.

She sighed and looked around the bookstore for books that would tell her how to make antidotes. If Kakashi insisted on treating her like a normal person, then she need to make an antidote strong enough just in case he was poisoned.

She really liked his company. More than she was willing to admit... and she was starting to get used to his being around her. An antidote for him would allow him to stay longer. She briefly wondered if she should tell Kakashi about it. Would he be happy? It would be the first time they ever talked about anything.

Someone came up next to her and Hinata turn to look.

Dark hair. Pale hands. Obsidian eyes.

Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't stop staring. He looked so much like Itachi, it pained her heart. She wondered that if she touched his elbow, would he look at her with distaste? Itachi would have smiled at her... but Sasuke...

Sasuke turned his head slightly and Hinata grabbed the first book her hand was on and immediately opened it. She stuck her head in and tried to look busy. Sasuke stared at her and looked at the book she had in hand.

"Aren't you that Hyuuga girl? You're missing a lot of school."

Hinata gulped and she turned to look at him. Sasuke had a babyish face and sharper eyes. Itachi had kind eyes and was much older by a few years. But something crossed her mind.

Sasuke knew her?

"That book you're reading... are you interested in elemental ninjustsus?"

Hinata looked at the book and saw that she was indeed holding a ninjutsu encyclopedia book. It was the foremost updated book about elemental ninjutsus. She was actually on the page about fire. Without really thinking, she nodded.

Sasuke stared at her and then smiled a little with approval.

"At least somebody cares about being a proper shinobi. You must want to do something big don't you? I do."

Hinata stared at him and she finally saw it. The glimmer in his eyes – something like Itachi's. The want for understanding and power to protect those he loved. Sasuke must be lonely. He was left without a family. He lived in a huge compound without people. He went to school and studied with students who lacked motivation. All in all... he must feel isolated and alone.

He was even abandoned by his brother... the only one who he could have counted on.

No one was like him. No one... but Hinata, herself.

Turning slightly, wishing that she could speak, she gave him the elemental ninjutsus book and flipped it to a certain page. The page about mixing water with fire to create mist. Itachi had always trained with her using fire and Hinata was adept in using water. Together, they created hot mist that burned people faster than actual heat.

Sasuke stared at the page and then at her, "What? Is there something on this page?"

Hinata nodded and she pointed at him and then to the fire. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Yeah... I can do fire jutsus."

Hinata nodded, glad that he was understanding her. Then she pointed at the water and then to her chest.

"And... you can do water jutsus?"

Hinata nodded, slightly giddy, and then dragged him to a corner of the book store where the owner couldn't see them. Sasuke followed her even though he usually told girls off. The Hyuuga girl in front of him was... well, first off – she couldn't speak.

When Sasuke turned around to look at her, the Hyuuga had a water orb in her hand. She pointed at him and snapped her hands. A fire orb appeared, having been ignited by the snap, and she smiled. Sasuke stared in awe. The Hyuuga girl... was simultaneously controlling two elements at the same time!

He opened the book and read quickly that fire and water together created mist hot enough to burn people. Blinking and with his heart racing, he stared at the Hyuuga girl and watched as she merged the two elements together, creating misty rain.

He stuck his finger into the mist and felt the warmth. It tickled his finger.

"You're brilliant," Sasuke whispered.

And Hinata felt her face heat. She stared at him and saw that his eyes gleamed with amazement and likeness. When the two orbs finally disappeared, she handed him the book and pointed at him.

"Me? Buy the book?" he asked her.

Hinata shook her head and pointing at herself first then the book and finally to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and Hinata sighed. She ran to the registrar and took out some cash, leaving Sasuke behind the bookshelves. She quickly wrote on the bookmarks on the front desk and handed it to the girl who stared at Hinata.

_I'm buying the Elemental Ninjutsu Encyclopedia for the Uchiha boy. Keep the change._

She handed it to the girl who nodded and smiled at Hinata. Feeling good about herself, Hinata looked at the clock and nearly slapped herself. She was that late?! She had to go back to the ANBU headquarters for check ups!

Sasuke had turned the corner and just when he was about to ask the Hyuuga girl her name... she was no longer around. He saw her running out the door, the jingles ringing throughout the bookstore, and saw that she ran like a deer, bounding carefully around people and things, but never hitting them.

His heart warmed a little and he stared at the huge book in his hands. He didn't really have a lot of cash on him since he decided to save what his family left him, but the encounter he had with the Hyuuga girl prompted him to buy the huge book.

He placed it onto the counter and stuck his hand into his pocket for money until the girl at the register told him something.

"Oh, the little girl before just bought you that book. You don't have to pay for it."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the door. The Hyuuga girl was gone. She was really fast.

He turned back and took the book, holding it in his hands, near his heart.

"Miss, do you know her name?"

The lady shook her head and she smiled at Sasuke, "No... but she was cute ne?"

Sasuke mutely agreed with her because he thought all girls were obnoxious.

But...Yes. The Hyuuga girl was very cute.

BK

BK: … Heehee.


	7. Chapter 7

BK: Yo! Hopefully those that read this understand more about what is happening in Poisoned.

BK

"You can't possibly tell me that you're going to handle her alone."

Kakashi stared at Hinata with hard eyes. She looked away and nodded.

"You haven't even recovered yet!" he nearly screamed at her.

Hinata felt herself get mad and she pulled on Kakashi's shirt. She never got mad. Never. Not this much. Not even when Itachi got hurt. But something about Kakashi made her get mad. Maybe it was because he was her second partner and she wasn't willing to let him waltz in and die. No, she couldn't let him do that. Kakashi had people who cared for him back in Konoha. He had friends. And Hinata had no one.

She wouldn't let him waltz in and die.

Her smaller form shook his ANBU vest, barely even shaking him and silent tears fell down her face. She weakly hit him in the chest with her fist. No, she wouldn't let him die. She wouldn't let her first official friend die.

He stared at her, his anger melting away as she attempted to knock some sense into him, and watched as she slipped away from him. Any regular person would have melted into their partner's arms to stop them from going... but Hinata slipped away. He grasped the thin air where she was just before and cursed whoever gave her such a cruel fate.

He would love to hurt that person. Hinata never deserved this. She didn't deserve to have a poisonous body. She was much too kind.

It had been a few months since they were partners. In that time, Kakashi was healing her neck. She was reluctant to do anything with him since he regarded her as a normal person, touching her more than she ever wanted him to. He didn't want to treat her any differently. So far he hadn't been poisoned and he hypothesized that it wouldn't be any time soon that he would get poisoned. So he always got a little mad when Hinata didn't want to be near him.

The only time he had ever got close to her was that first time when he surprised visited her apartment and healed her neck. Other than that... she never let him touch her anymore.

Every time he tried to heal her, she would keep her eyes open and sit as far away from him as she could. The only skin he ever touched was actually her neck. And he had to keep himself in check every time he looked at his beautiful partner... because when he looked at her, his eyes would start to gaze downwards from her eyes, to her lips, to her pale smooth neck.

They had finally received news that one of the Eternal Five was at the Grass Country, wreaking havoc by sucking money out of the male landlords. Of course, that meant they were dealing with one of the people that could persuade others into following their every order. And from the details... they were dealing with a female. Kakashi had named the female culprit as a Persuader. They didn't really have names to give them.

Hinata knew automatically that Kakashi should stay out of this one.

They had been traveling three days to the Grass Country, the country full of daimyos, samurais, and landlords. It was a flat journey with only trees posing as obstacles to jump over.

Hinata had been attending the academy feigning sickness here and there. Since she was one year away from entering the last class about the ninja basics, she was able to skip large amounts of days without being docked. Just a few more months and she'll be able to promote into the last class. She knew she would meet Sasuke there. They went to the same academy but didn't have the same classes.

Kakashi was a Jonin and he alternated between ANBU missions and Jonin missions. He made it an effort to constantly meet Hinata. She didn't have many friends and she couldn't talk, so he felt he needed to be there for her. And also... when he wasn't around her, he often thought about her.

What did she do on her free time? Why did she never talk to him, he knew she couldn't talk, but couldn't she at least write something? She always had those emotionless eyes until he did something drastic like trying to enter her room or trying to touch her. Did she not like him? What was he doing wrong?

And now, she wouldn't let him help her complete the mission. Not that they worked together well or anything. More often than not, Hinata did most of everything. Only when they were seperated was Kakashi able to actually use his shinobi skills. It irked him so much. Why didn't she want to work with him? She didn't even spar.

They were camping on the outskirts of the Grass country, far enough that no one suspected them. They made camp in a waterfall cave. Kakashi was glad that the sound of the waterfall drowned out his yell. He had never got so mad. Even with Rin or Obito.

His fist that captured only thin air punched the wall behind him and he sighed. Sinking down, he took in a deep breath and tried to calm his mind.

"Hinata... come here."

Hinata wiped her tears away, her back currently towards him, and turned to meet his gaze. He felt his heart pump a little faster as he finally registered that this was the first time she ever showed him any emotion other than annoyance, confusion, or even little other things like ignoring him. She was _crying_ for him.

"Let me heal your neck one more time. This should be the last one."

Hinata held her hands together and looked at him.

_You can't follow me Kakashi. I'm going to do it alone._

Kakashi laughed pathetically, "Yeah. Fine. Just let me hold you. That's the deal alright? If you let me do this... then I'll let you go."

Hinata bit her lips. Kakashi was so hard to deal with. He walked to the beat of his own drum. He did everything he wanted unlike her. They stared at each other, both unwilling to back down. She looked at his set face and finally, knowing that she had the short temper, walked towards him.

He opened his legs and patted the spot between them. Hinata closed her eyes, telling herself that nothing would happen. This was last one.

She sat down and felt his arms wrap around her. They pulled her close to him and she had to take in a shaky breath to calm herself. Slowly, she sank into his arms and rose her chin, exposing her healed neck to him. Just one last stitch to assure that she was healed internally.

Kakashi took hold of her wrists in one hand and her head tenderly in the other. Seeing that her eyes were closed, unlike all the other times before, he licked his lips and dared himself.

Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss on her neck. Immediately, Hinata opened her eyes when she felt the soft touch on her neck – anything unlike before – and saw Kakashi lift his head. Her heart pumped miles before and she bolted.

But the hands that held her wrists and the arm that supported her head and wrapped around her shoulder, kept her in his embrace.

"I'm not done," he whispered to her.

Hinata was afraid. He kissed her neck didn't he?

Oh no.

No.

No.

No!

Elbowing Kakashi, she escaped from his arms and slammed her hand right down his neck. He knocked out instantly and Hinata backed away. Kakashi kissed her neck. This was bad.

She didn't want people to get hurt because of her.

If Kakashi loved her... if he fell in love with her... he would undoubtedly die. Because lovers touched each other. They held hands. They caressed each others' cheeks. They did more than... talk and smile!

Even blind people could kiss and make love!

Hinata could never do something like that.

Watching Kakashi slump down, Hinata decided that this was the chance to kill that female that persuaded people. At least Kakashi wouldn't be able to follow her.

BK

BK

Kakashi woke up groggily. His head hurt massively and he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

What the hell happened?

He vaguely remembered arguing with Hinata about the mission. Then she started to cry... and then somehow she ended up in his arms and he kissed her smooth, pale neck.

And then... she knocked him out.

It was confirmed. She hated him. He wanted to groan and kick himself.

She was the first ever female to reject him. Hell, he didn't even know if he _liked_ her! Why did he have to go and kiss her neck? Was he infatuated with her? What was so special about her? He didn't even know anything about her!

He looked around and then walked to the waterfall dipping his head in, letting the water rinse away his headache.

Hinata wasn't around. There was no trace of her. Suddenly it finally came back to him. She left him to complete the mission solo.

_What a fucking idiot._

Kakashi felt mad again and he didn't even bother to look back at the camp. He had already darted towards the castles that the persuasive lady was going to be in. Hinata was bound to be there somewhere.

He couldn't believe she left him to do it solo.

It was like a slap to his face. As if she was saying to him:

_I don't trust you._

BK

BK: Wooo... Kind of short. I will upload the next one shortly. It reveals a lot of everything.


End file.
